The present invention relates to an abnormal operation warning apparatus for a camera and more particularly to such an apparatus which is capable of evaluating or monitoring whether or not a correct exposure on the film used is accomplished for each photographic process.
One of the unsatisfactory photographing factors involves defective or inferior operation of the associated camera. More specifically, any faulty operation of the shutter, diaphragm, exposure meter and/or automatic exposure control mechanism would result in unsatisfactory photographing, but it frequently appears that the camera is operating normally. For this reason, the photographer cannot be aware of such faulty operation until he sees the developed film.